Long Way
by Ai CassiEast
Summary: YUNJAE. Oneshot. Aku mencintainya meski kami memiliki orang lain. Tetapi mengapa perasaan ini terus tumbuh? Aku pun tak mengerti.


Title: Long Way

Genre: Romance.

Rate: T

Cast: Jung Yunho and Kim Jaejoong as main cast; and other.

Disclaimer: Saya Cuma pinjam nama. Yunho milik Jaejoong dan Jaejoong milik Yunho. Plot is mine.

Pairing: Of course Yunjae.

Length: Oneshot.

Warning: AU. OOC. GS. Typo. Alur cepat.

.

[Long Way]

.

**Aku mencintainya meski kami memiliki orang lain. **

**Tetapi mengapa perasaan ini terus tumbuh? Aku pun tak mengerti. **

.

~yunjae~

.

Musang itu masih menyipit. Seakan mengintimidasi yeoja yang duduk tak jauh darinya melalui tatapan tajamnya. Cepat-cepat ia merogoh saku celana dan mendapatkan kacamata dari dalam sana, kemudian memakainya.

"Aaah, Jaejoong?"

Yeoja yang disebut namanya itu hampir saja terlonjak. Setelah melempar tatapan super tajam padanya, namja yang terbilang cukup tampan itu kini berseru memanggil namanya.

"Y..ye?" tanyanya dengan takut-takut.

Yunho, namja tampan itu mendekat pada Jaejoong, membuat yeoja itu mengambil langkah mundur teratur.

Satu alis Yunho menaik, kembali membuat jarak dengan yeoja itu "Wae? Kau takut padaku?"

"Bu.. bukan. Ma..maaf. A.. apakah aku mengenalmu?"

"Mwo? Kau tidak tau siapa aku?"

Jaejoong memasang tampang berpikir seraya mengerutkan alis, kemudian menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan namja di hadapannya.

"Mwo? Jinjjayoo? Aku ini Jung Yunho, teman sekelasmu." Yunho menggelengkan kepala heran dengan yeoja di hadapannya 'Ck. Apa dia pikir aku makhluk tak kasat mata?' katanya membatin.

Kali ini mata Jaejoong yang menyipit. Menatap Yunho seraya mencoba mengingat-ingat satu per satu teman sekelasnya. Namun nihil yang ia dapat. Kemampuan mengingatnya benar-benar buruk. Dan tingkat ketidakpedulian a.k.a cueknya sepertinya sudah melampaui ambang batas.

Lagi ia menggeleng. Mendapat tanggapan _sweetdrop _dari namja bermata musang yang sejak tadi menunggu jawabannya.

"Baiklaah kalau begitu aku harus memperkenalkan diri lagi. Jung Yunho." Ujarnya disertai tangan yang terulur "Kita menjadi teman sekelas sejak kenaikan kelas 3 dua bulan yang lalu. Tapi sebagai siswa kelas 3 yang seharusnya sudah sibuk dengan ujian akhir, aku justru sering absen dan itu sudah terhitung lebih dari sebulan."

Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk seakan paham "Jadi bukan sepenuhnya salahku kan kalau tidak mengingatmu." Ujarnya diakhiri cengiran bodoh. Kemudian yeoja itu mengulurkan tangan putih nan mulusnya, membalas jabatan tangan Yunho "Kim Jaejoong."

.

~yunjae~

.

**Itulah pertemuan yang tidak bisa disebut pertemuan pertama kami, namun pertama kalinya bagiku mengenalnya. **

**Jung Yunho. **

.

~yunjae~

.

Pertemuan Yunho dan Jaejoong 4 bulan yang lalu di tempat les vokal membuat mereka kian akrab saja.

Sebentar lagi ujian tengah semester, dan Jaejoong sedang sedikit repot mencari catatan pelajarannya yang tercecer. Selain cuek, yeoja itu cukup berantakan.

"Ketemuu. Lengkap sudah."

"Jinjjata.. lebih dari satu jam hanya untuk mencari 2 buka catatan saja. Tak bisakah kau menyimpannya dalam satu rak agar mudah dicari ketika dibutuhkan?"

"Lanjutkan protesmu dan tak akan kupinjamkan catatan ini padamu." Kesal Jaejoong seraya beranjak pergi.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Begitu saja kau marah, huh?"

"Begitu saja katamu? Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal tau. Nih. Cepat masukkan dalam tasmu."

"Nee." Sejenak Yunho sibuk dengan 6 buah buku catatan dan tasnya, kemudian kembali fokus pada Jaejoong "Kajja kita ke tempat les."

Jaejoong mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

Semenjak pertemuan mereka di tempat les, setiap hari mereka selalu berangkat dan pulang les bersama. Atau lebih tepatnya Yunho bersedia mengantar Jaejoong sampai rumah yang notabene rumah yeoja itu berlawanan arah dengan rumahnya. Awalnya Jaejoong menolak niat baik Yunho, namun namja beralasan bahwa jika berangkat dan pulang bersama, mereka bisa lebih lama berbagi mengenai hobi menyanyi mereka.

"Jae.."

"Hmm?"

"Sudah lama aku ingin menanyakan ini. Kau.. suka menyanyi, kenapa tidak ikut klub paduan suara sekolah saja?"

"Aku masih perlu berlatih, karena itu mengikuti les vocal. Levelku masih jauh untuk klasifikasi menjadi anggota paduan suara sekolah. Di sana adalah orang-orang terpilih, termasuk kau."

"Bagiku kau sangat pantas untuk menjadi anggota. Suaramu seperti malaikat."

Langkah Jaejoong terhenti. Doe eyesnya menatap namja di sebelahnya yang ikut menghentikan langkahnya, dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau terlalu memujiku."

"Aniya. Aku berkata berdasarkan fakta. Atau.. Hyunjoong melarangmu?"

"Hee? Tidak kok. Dia justru sangat membebaskan aku ingin berbuat apa saja, hingga aku sedikit heran kenapa ia sama sekali tak menunjukkan sikap posesif padaku meski hanya sedikit? Eh, kenapa kita jadi membicarakan hal seperti ini sih? Ah, sudahlah. Pokoknya aku merasa masih harus banyak berlatih dan belajar, kalau aku merasa pantas, aku akan mendaftar menjadi anggota kok."

"Kapan? 6 bulan lagi kita lulus tau."

"Eoh? Iya ya? Ah biarlah, mungkin tempatku memang bukan di sana."

.

~yunjae~

.

**Suaramu seperti malaikat. **

**Entah kenapa saat mendengar itu, ada sesuatu yang sangat membuncah hendak ingin keluar dari dada ini. **

**Kalimat itu.. seketika menjadi kalimat favoritku. **

.

~yunjae~

.

"Jae, maaf aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang hari ini." Wajah Yunho mendekat, berbisik di telinga yeoja yang kini dekat dengan bibir hatinya "Hari ini _first anniversary_-ku dengan Ahra. Do'akan semoga ia suka dengan kejutan yang kubuat untuknya."

DEG

Rasa tak enak tiba-tiba menyerang Jaejoong. Seakan ditimpa sebuah palu besar tepat di ulu hatinya. Kenapa... rasanya sakit sekali?

"Eiitt.." Jaejoong menarik belakang kerah kemeja Yunho yang sudah berbalik, terburu-buru untuk meninggalkan tempat les mereka "Pulang lebih cepat, ne. Salin segera catatanku sesaat setelah kau sampai rumah karena aku hanya akan meminjamkannya sampai besok saja. Arrachi?"

"Nee. Nee." Yunho berbalik dan menatap Jaejoong seraya menjulurkan lidah "Kau cerewet seperti ibu-ibu." Ledeknya kemudian segera berlalu pergi sebelum diamuk.

TES

Tanpa bisa ditahan oleh Jaejoong, mata indah itu mengalirkan permatanya. Yeoja itu menangis, untuk alasan yang belum ia pahami.

.

~yunjae~

.

Semenjak _first anniversary_-nya dengan Ahra, Yunho tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya di depan Jaejoong. Namja tampan yang merupakan anggota inti dari klub paduan suara sekolah mereka sedang mengadakan tour bersama timnya. Dan itu sudah berlangsung selama 2 bulan hinga sekarang ini. Buku catatan yang harus dikembalikan pun dititipkannya pada sepupunya, Changmin yang merupakan adik kelas yang cukup dekat dengan Jaejoong.

Dan yeoja itu merasa.. rindu. Rindu teramat sangat hingga membuatnya terkadang sulit bernapas. Bahkan ia tak pernah merasa sampai seperti ini kepada Hyunjoong, namja yang diputuskannya sebulan yang lalu dengan alasan 'tidak ada kecocokan' yang dilontarkan _cherry lips _itu.

_Tour-nya lama ya. Kau harus mentraktirku setelah pulang dari tour ini. Arrachi?_

Jaejoong mengirimkan pesan singkat ke nomor Yunho. Bodoh sebenarnya. Yunho sangat sibuk dan tak bisa membalasnya. Sekalipun bisa, memangnya dia siapa? Ahra sering sekali bercerita pada teman-temannya mengenai Yunho yang meneleponnya hampir setiap malam. Sedang untuk Jaejoong, hanya 2 dari 10 pesan singkatnya yang dibalas oleh namja itu.

"Kau merindukanku, eh?"

Mata Jaejoong membulat mendengar suara bass yang tak asing. Suara yang sangat ingin didengarnya secara langsung. Jantungnya seperti akan loncat ketika melihat sang pemilik yang kini berdiri dengan tampan di hadapannya.

"Ke..kenapa kau di sini?"

"Tidak boleh? Aku pergi.."

Jaejoong segera menahan lengan Yunho "Eeeh, tunggu. Aku hanya heran saja kenapa kau ada di sini. Tour-nya sudah selesai?"

"Hmm."

"Kenapa tak memberitahuku sejak awal?"

"Surprise. Hehe.."

"Hentikan cengiran bodohmu itu." Jaejoong melirik Yunho malas 'Surprise apa maksudnya sih? Tak taukah ia kalau surprise hanya untuk orang yang dianggap spesial. Jadi ia menganggapku apa?'

"Aku tadi membaca pesanmu. Sebenarnya agak keberatan sih, tapi apa boleh buat. Aku akan mentraktirmu namun sebagai gantinya kau harus mentraktirku setelah kau mengadakan tour suatu saat nanti. Arrachi?"

Jaejoong tertegun. Sepertinya ia mengetahui jawaban pertanyaannya tadi. Yunho memang menganggapnya spesial, tapi hanya sebagai teman dengan hobi dan cita-cita yang sama. Itu saja.

.

~yunjae~

.

"Seharusnya kau tadi menembak lebih ke kiri, pasti akan mendapat hadiah yang lebih besar."

"Aaah, kau ini memang hanya bisa bicara saja. Tembakanmu tak ada satupun yang kena."

"Eeii, berisik." Jaejoong memeletkan lidah kemudian memakan permen kapasnya.

Setelah puas berkeliling di festival kembang api, kini mereka tengah berjalan menuju rumah Jaejoong.

" 'Berisik'. Kata andalanmu kalau sedang terdesak." Ujar Yunho diakhiri tawa kemenangan.

"Ish. Jangan mengejekku."

Yunho masih belum menghentikan tawanya. Jaejoong hanya meliriknya malas kemudian sibuk dengan permen kapasnya. Sebentar lagi rumahnya tampak, dan itu artinya mungkin mereka tak akan bertemu lagi. Karena...

"Nah, sudah sampai. Masuklah. Anneyoong.."

Yunho berbalik dan melambaikan tangan.

"Chamkka.." langkah Yunho terhenti, "Tetap pada posisi seperti itu. Jangan berbalik sedikitpun. Ne?"

"Hmm. Ada apa?"

"Aku tau ini salah. Karena itu aku tak berani mengatakannya bila menatapmu. Sudah cukup lama, aku menyukaimu. Tapi aku janji, perasaanku padamu ini tak akan merepotkanmu. Anggap saja itu tak ada setelah aku menyampaikannya. Terima kasih telah menjadi teman baikku selama ini, Yunho."

.

~yunjae~

.

Pernyataan Jaejoong semalam cukup membuat Yunho memikirkannya. Pagi-pagi sekali namja itu pergi ke rumah Jaejoong, bermaksud mengajaknya berangkat sekolah bersama namun rumah itu sudah kosong. Tetangga Jaejoong bilang padanya bahwa keluarga Kim pindah rumah sebelum fajar menyingsing. Entah kenapa Yunho ingin menyusul mereka namun..

"Keluarga Kim pindah ke Paris, Prancis."

.

~yunjae~

.

"_Aku akan menikah.." _

PRAK

Majalah fashion dalam genggaman Jaejoong terjatuh begitu saja ketika mendengar kalimat singkat yang terdengar melalui tv yang sedang menampilkan berita seputar artis Korea.

'Jadi.. Yunho.. akan menikah?'

**Satu minggu berlalu.. **

Semenjak kepindahannya ke Paris 10 tahun yang lalu, Jaejoong mengganti nomor ponselnya. Ia pun sama sekali tak menghubungi Yunho. Yeoja itu ingin menghapus perasaannya namun kenapa hatinya merasa sakit ketika mendengar Yunho akan menikah?

"Hhhhhh..." Jaejoong menghela napas menimbulkan uap dari dalam mulutnya. Suhu udara di Paris saat itu cukup dingin.

Rasanya kepindahannya ke Prancis tak ada gunanya. Perasaan itu masih ada, dan belum, ah ani, tak akan bersambut.

"Kim Jaejoong.."

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang. Sepertinya ia terlalu memikirkan Yunho hingga berhalusinasi sekarang. Kenapa ia seperti mendengar Yunho memanggilnya?

'Mungkin ini tempat mistis.' Pikirnya ngaco. Ia pun segera beranjak dari sana.

"Yaa! Kim Jaejoong.."

'Aduuh, kenapa suaranya semakin jelas?' Jaejoong mempercepat langkahnya.

SET

Seseorang menarik lengan Jaejoong dan membalikkan tubuh mungil itu.

"Hei, Kim Jaejoong. Kenapa kabur dariku, heh?"

Jaejoong berkedip satu kali.

1 detik..

3 detik..

5 detik...

Tidak mungkin. Sepertinya ia harus segera ke dokter mata. Ada yang tak beres dengan penglihatannya.

Ctak.

Dengan santainya Yuno menyentil kening Jaejoong.

"Awwh.. appo. Jung Yunho, kau menyebalkan sekali."

"Sudah sadar, eoh?"

"Apa.. yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku ada sedikit urusan di sini."

"Ya..ya..ya.. kau sudah menjadi artis terkenal saat ini. Pasti sibuk ya?"

"Bukan urusan yang seperti itu. Hal yang lebih penting. Sekarang aku yang bertanya padamu. Kenapa malam itu kau tak bilang akan pindah, eoh? Setelah itu pun aku tak bisa menghubungimu. Kau membenciku, hah?"

Jaejoong menyandarkan punggungnya pada jembatan tempat mereka berada kini, kemudian menghela napas sejenak "Aku pengecut. Aku terlalu takut memikirkan apa yang selanjutnya terjadi setelah aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Karena itu aku ikut orang tuaku pindah ke sini, mengubur impianku menjadi penyanyi, impian yang sama denganmu, dengan menjadi _fashion designer,_ berharap dapat menghilangkan perasaan ini, tapi, tapi.." Jaejoong mencengkeram dada kirinya tak terlalu kuat, "Kupikir aku sudah melupakanmu, tapi.. ketika mendengar wawancaramu minggu lalu ketika kau bilang akan menikah, disini.. entah kenapa rasanya sakit sekali..hiks."

Isakan itu lolos, disusul bulir-bulir yang secara bergantian menuruni _doe eyes _itu.

"Maaf, Yun.. Perasaanku benar-benar merepotkanmu."

SET

Tangan Yunho terulur, dengan sapu tangan di atasnya "Pakailah untuk menghapus air matamu."

"Go..gomawo." Jaejoong menerimanya dan menggunakan sapu tangan itu untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Calon istriku... ada di sini."

"Aaah, karena itu kau kesini? Boleh aku bertemu dengannya?"

Tak menjawab, Yunho hanya memandang Jaejoong intens.

"Ja..jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Meskipun aku masih mencintaimu, bukan berarti aku membenci calon istrimu dan hendak berbuat jahat terhadapnya. Aku hanya ingin memastikan dirinya yang pasti jauh lebih baik dariku, agar aku bisa merelakanmu."

"Hmm.. kalau begitu datanglah ke kafe A jam 5 sore nanti."

.

~yunjae~

.

Jaejoong celingak celinguk mendapati di dalam kafe yang disebutkan Yunho tadi siang, tidak ada namja itu. Apakah ia dibohongi?

"_Anda.. nona Kim Jaejoong_?" tanya seorang _waiter _dengan bahasa Prancis.

Jaejoong kaget. Ia mengamati pakaian yang dikenakannya sore ini. Tak ada _name tag _yang tertempel. Kenapa _waiter _itu bisa tau namanya? Aah, mungkin dia penggemar _fashion design_-ku.

"_Ya.._" jawabnya.

"_Silakan ke meja nomor 5._"

Tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba ia dipersilakan untuk ke meja nomor 5, yeoja itu menurut saja. Ia berjalan menuju meja yang dimaksud setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada _waiter _tadi.

Mata Jaejoong membulat kala melihat kotak yang terbuka menampilkan dua cincin di dalamnya yang berada di atas meja nomor 5.

"Sudah melihatnya?"

Jaejoong berbalik menghadap asal suara. Yunho.

Manik matanya kemudian mengikuti pergerakan namja itu yang mengambil kotak cincin.

"Setelah kau menyatakan perasaanmu, entah kenapa aku terus memikirkanmu. Kepindahanmu yang tiba-tiba membuatku sedikit _stress_. Hingga aku sempat menjalani hidup dengan tidak baik. Sampai aku mendengar dari sahabatmu, Junsu, kalau kau sedang meniti karir sebagai _fashion designer _di sini. Aku pun bertekad untuk berubah. Aku ingin bertemu lagi denganku dalam keadaan yang baik. Karena itu aku mulai meniti karir sebagai penyanyi, dan menyusulmu. Mencari-cari dimana kau berada karena Junsu tak mempunyai alamatmu. Dan untunglah siang tadi aku menemukanmu. Namun cukup mengejutkan. Kupikir perasaanku bertepuk sebelah tangan, ternyata aku salah." Tangan Yunho bergerak perlahan mengambil salah satu cincin dalam kotak yang kini ada di genggamannya, "Saat aku mengatakan 'ingin menikah' ketika wawancara itu, yang kupikirkan hanya dirimu. So.. will you marry me, Kim Jaejoong?"

.

~yunjae~

.

**Setelah lebih dari 10 tahun, akhirnya kau mengatakan kalimat yang ingin kudengar. Terima kasih telah menyambut perasaanku. **

**Aku akan mencintaimu seumur hidupku. **

**Janjiku, Kim Jaejoong. **

.

~yunjae~

.

**Butuh waktu yang lama untukku menyadari perasaanku padamu, hingga kini akhirnya aku mengikat janji denganmu. **

**Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Aku akan mambayar semua penantianmu dengan melindungimu seumur hidupku. **

**Janjiku, Jung Yunho. **

END

Terima kasih bagi yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca :)

Regards,

Ai CassiEast


End file.
